


iSpy

by GarthTheDdraig



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarthTheDdraig/pseuds/GarthTheDdraig
Summary: (Sequel to "Bubble Bath" by patricia51 on fan fiction.net - a fan fiction I personally requested, and went to offer to write the sequel for her when she was having trouble at work - Mrs. Benson is zealously pursuing her duties as floor safety monitor, which means she's snooping. While in the Shay apartment she catches Carly and Sabrina together in the shower. To her own surprise she gets excited. What happens when the girls catch her being naughty? Femslash. Carly/Sabrina/Mrs. Benson)





	iSpy

**Author's Note:**

> (Sequel to "Bubble Bath" by patricia51 on fan fiction.net - a fan fiction I personally requested, and went to offer to write the sequel for her when she was having trouble at work. I finally got around to it after many mental health issues. - 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11326521/1/Bubble-Bath

 

Marissa Benson was doing her duty. At least that was how the at times borderline neurotic middle aged woman justified her occasional snooping into her neighbours’ apartments. After all, she reasoned to herself, she WAS the floor's safety monitor and that title came with the responsibility to make sure everything was safe. Didn't it? Of course it did.

Still though she glanced up and down the hallway before unlocking the door of the Shay's apartment and slipping inside. She pocketed the key she had taken from Freddie's desk. He really shouldn't have it she believed. After all, it would just tempt him into situations where he might get hurt again. He needed to avoid Carly Shay, not follow her like he had a crush or something on her. She shuddered. Her baby boy didn't need anything like that.

So where was the little temptress? Or tart might be better. Kissing her innocent son like she had. Really. Disgusting. No telling what she might be up to with her brother gone. Fortunately, Freddie was too.

What was that? Oh it was the water running in the shower. So that was where she was. She started to turn away when she heard a moan. A moan? What was going on?

Just a peek she told herself, just to make sure everything was alright, that nothing untoward was going on. She refused to acknowledge to herself that "untoward" might be exactly what she was looking for. An image of "that girl" nude and with water cascading down her body popped into her mind, making her break stride for a moment. She shook her head as though to drive it out of her mental vision.

The picture didn't leave. If anything it grew more wicked. Yes, that was the word, wicked. Now the teen was leaning against the wall of the tiled enclosure with her hands between her legs! That was terrible! Something needed to be done about that she thought righteously to herself.

Marissa Benson had a large number of blind spots. One of the most glaring ones had to do with how she saw Carly Shay. She believed that the teen had to be watched carefully lest she do something terrible with her beloved son Freddie. She wasn't sure exactly what terrible things Carly might do but she WAS responsible for Freddie getting hurt that time and even worse she had caught that little tramp kissing him and THAT was beyond terrible. She would never forget that moment and in fact replayed it often.

What the older woman had buried so deeply inside of her was that seeing Shay kiss her son had caused a completely unexpected reaction in her. She hadn't been offended or worried about Carly's influence on Freddie. For one blinding moment she had been overcome with jealousy. She didn't want Carly kissing Freddie she wanted the teenaged girl to kiss her! The idea repulsed her and yet at the same time thrilled her so she hid it in the farthest reaches of her mind.

To say that Marissa was confused about sex and her own sexuality was perhaps the understatement of the year. There had been a couple of hasty and entirely unsatisfying encounters with guys before she had met Freddie's father. That had been her one relationship and it had lasted only until she figured out why she was getting sick every morning. She actually had simply assumed the prefix "Mrs." as she and Freddie's father had never married. Since then she had kept a tight hold on her libido, releasing sexual tension only with her fingers while imagining an amorphous lover usually shrouded in mist that hid face and body alike.

There it was again, a moan coming from deep in a girl's throat. Marissa inched closer, hardly daring to breathe as she tiptoes to Carly's bedroom and peeked in. Steam was coming from the shower attached to the deep sunken bath tub. The older woman had thought that all the luxuries Spencer had installed throughout the bedroom was a huge waste of money. The apartment wasn't even theirs, it was just rented for goodness sake.

Marissa shook her head. Concentrate she told herself, pulling her attention back to the moment just in time to keep from tripping over a discarded sun dress. Silly place to leave one's clothing. She almost bent over to pick it up and hang it up when her eyes caught sight of a pair of blue satin panties. Only a third and much louder moan kept her from reaching for them. What she was going to do with them she didn't know but hanging them up was not one of the options running through her mind.

Tearing her eyes from the discarded panties she carefully stepped over them, bringing her to the wide open door leading to the shower stall. Holding her breast as her heart beat wildly she peeked.

Oh heaven's yes. There she was, a slender nude girl. The shower had been designed so there was no need to close the door to it to keep the water in so she had a perfect view of the teenager there.

Wait. That wasn't Carly Shay. It was, it was, wait, what was her name? Of course it was Sabrina something or other. Another girl who had been chasing her Freddie until he came to his senses. It was that day they all crowded into the Shay apartment to keep cool that she had actually seen her. As she understood it was also the first time Freddie had seen her in the flesh and that apparently was enough for him. My she was tall.

And doing, well, things to herself. Her head was tipped back as she leaned against the tile wall under the shower head. Her long hair trailed over her shoulders and down her chest. The red lock failed to hide her small but proud breasts. They also didn't hide what the girl was DOING to herself. Her hands cupped the round orbs, fingers busy teasing and tweaking the pink nipples. Yet again she moaned and gasped for breath.

Marissa's eyes trailed down the teenager's body, from the breasts to the smooth belly and hips and... 

What was THAT? It couldn't be. Oh Lord it was. She had found Carly Shay and the source of the other girl's moans.

The often bothersome and irritating and extremely cute teenaged girl was on her knees in front of Sabrina. Water cascaded down one body on to the other. Small hands circled the taller girl, obviously tightly gripping the red-head's bottom. Her face was invisible because it was pressed between the other girl's open legs. No sound could be heard over the shower but judging from the way Sabrina was reacting it was obvious that Carly was giving a tongue lashing to the taller girl's most sensitive places.

Marissa Benson considered herself a woman of the world, wise and experienced in its ways. In reality nothing could be farther from the truth, especially in sexual matters. What those two girls were doing was something that she had not really considered even in her wildest fantasies. Such things were the stuff of seedy movie houses she told herself and she would NEVER be caught in such places. Never. It was all so wrong. It was all so forbidden. It was all so... so.... oh dear God it was all so arousing.

Her body took charge while her mind filled with flashing images. Images of her taking Carly's place, of taking Sabrina's place, of a tangle of her with both teens. Almost without willing it the hand she suddenly realized had been rubbing herself between her legs slid up and then worked its way inside her slacks and panties. The other finished freeing the buttons on her blouse it had been working on and crept inside her bra to cup her breast. Then both sets of fingers took control and her eyes closed as she was transported to a place where all those new and exciting fantasies were true.

Completely absorbed by the world she found herself in Marissa failed to notice the shower being shut off or the stealthy approach of bare feet. Nor did she hear whispered plans. It wasn't until she was abruptly brought back to reality when two bodies plastered against her that she realized that she had been caught, red-handed so to speak.

"Mrs. Benson," whispered Carly Shay from one side, 'How nice of you to join us."

"But you're not being fair," added Sabrina. "You're keeping all of you to yourself instead of sharing.

Oh GOD what was she going to do? Marissa opened her mouth to say what she had no idea. She could hardly deny that she was both peeking at the girls and masturbating at the same time. In fact, she took a near horrified look at herself and her hands were STILL moving in self-pleasure. But it didn't matter what she might have or might not have said for her mouth was stopped by a deep open mouth kiss. She couldn't even figure out by which girl!

It must have been Sabrina kissing her for Carly spoke. "I'd say the first order of business is to even out the clothing status."

She had to stop this. She had to stop this NOW, before things went any further, before flying fingers undid anymore of the buttons on her blouse, before they took advantage of her partially opened slacks to push them down her legs, before her bra was unhooked and most of all before her panties were slipped off. Then it was too late to protest and she was well aware she had all but eagerly stepped out of shoes, slacks AND panties as needed.

She hadn't stopped with that either. Her mouth had opened and she had accepted Sabrina's tongue in her mouth. Accepted? She loved it and her own tongue duelled with the red-headed teen's. Her left hand abandoned her breast and found its way to the back of the girl's neck, massaging there and keeping their mouths together. Her right hand became even more daring. Creeping between them it cupped a small exquisite breast. Her thumb found a rigid nipple and instinctively began to gently stroke it just as she had been doing to herself.

Sabrina moaned in her mouth. Marissa's heart beat faster. She had done that! She had made the teen moan. Steadily, she began to up the pace of her finger stroking Sabrina’s nipple in a circular motion, making her moan even louder. Marissa simply relished the sounds of the tall red-headed teen in ecstasy. The way she cried out in her mouth. Suddenly, acting on a sexually mad impulse, she bit down hard on Sabrina’s tongue.

“A-rrrr-OUCH!”, Sabrina jumped up and yelled as she rolled over onto the floor, her cry of pleasure became one of pain. Marissa saw her advantage, and rolled over on top of the girl, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“You like that sweetie?”, the older woman asked, her voice coated in sugar. Sabrina temporarily lost herself in the heat of the moment, staring up into the face of the older woman who smiled down at her with teeth as white as snow. Then she regained her sense of the position she had entered, and played along with a devilish grin, carefully dragging her left index finger up over Marissa’s naked torso.

“Yes Mrs Benson, but I think I like this just a little-bit-MORE!”, and before Mrs Benson could react, she felt a hand – Carly’s – slap her butt. She jolted up and felt Sabrina’s hand cupped around her breast, then force her onto her side. Sabrina had flipped the table back into place, where it should be. “I call heads,” she smirked down at Marissa whose face registered astonished at the abrupt return to her position below the redheaded teenaged girl. She felt embarrassed by the fact that a woman of her age was being topped by someone the same age as her son!

“You know what Sabrina?” Carly said, in a triumphantly playful tone. “I reckon Mrs Benson was under the impression she could dominate us both.” Sabrina laughed.

“Fat chance, I’m a Third-Degree Blackbelt in Taekwondo as well as having learned Basketball from my mom, and done everything else from Horseback Riding, Tennis, Swimming, Downhill Skiing, to Sailing. Plus, I’m a keen Hiker.” Carly giggled. No wonder her girlfriend had such a well-cut figure, especially when regarding her lovely, long legs. Still, before this point Sabrina had been so sweet that Carly wouldn’t have pegged her down as the Martial Arts type. Perhaps this was simply an occasion which called for a side not yet seen by the web show hostess. Then again, she reminded herself that she hadn’t known Sabrina for all that long.

“So, why don’t we show her who’s boss around here,” she said in an excited tone. Marissa’s face turned equal parts embarrassed and enlivened at Carly’s words, making Sabrina chuckle.

“Yes. Why don’t we?”, she said. The red-head got slowly to her feet and yanked Marissa up to her feet. She then pushed her backwards toward Carly’s bed, and shoved her back down where she landed on it. “I’ll take the initiative”, Sabrina said, and hopped onto the bed with both arms propping her up as her legs brushed against Marissa’s own, making the latter draw her breath.

“Aw, Sabrina,” Carly moaned in a tone of faux disappointment. “You already had a go on top, I wanna have a turn!” Marissa’s face only looked that much more embarrassed at the sound of Carly’s comment, as if she were some toy for these two teenage girls. Sabrina laughed, an idea coming to her.

“Very well, Carly,” she said, and she leapt up over Marissa’s head behind her, spun around on her butt, then place her hands below her naked armpits and hauled her back so she was held the red-heads clutch. “You can take the top end, whilst I keep her in place.” Carly moved forward and looked Marissa in the eyes, the expression of a hungry tiger covered her face. The older woman’s embarrassment only grew ever greater.

“You know,” said Carly and she looked up at Sabrina. “I reckon I’ll try that trick on Mrs Benson that you did on me last night. What do you reckon?” Sabrina grinned mischievously.

“Go ahead, girlfriend. I’ve got her hear and she’s all yours.” Sabrina gripped under Marissa’s armpits tighter as she spoke. Carly looked Marissa deep in the eyes, and Marissa’s face blushed scarlet, equal parts embarrassed and aroused by the fact two teenage girls were treating her like their own personal plaything. Then, the young web show hostess lent in and showered Marissa with quick kisses before sliding down the older woman’s body. Her tongue circling her breasts, flicking at her nipples akin to the way Sabrina had pleasured her last night. She continued, slowly down over the belly, over the mound and then Carly stopped, sized up her target with hungry eyes and impaled the older woman’s clit with her tongue

“Ah, ah, ah!”, the older woman shouted, as Carlysucked and licked her way into her like a ravenous wolf. This continued for all of a full minute, before Marissa came, spraying Carly all over with her cream.

 

Sabrina eyed up her girlfriend as she stared down at her face dripping with goo. Then at the woman who had collapsed in her grip, then back at Carly.

_ You know what, Carly? _ , she thought to herself.  _ This was fun, but I reckon as your girlfriend, maybe I should take the reins in this relationship of ours. After all, I have a tremendous physical advantage over you. _

**Author's Note:**

> This too could span out to another fan fiction in the future, just need some time to work on other assignments in my work space.


End file.
